


Of Blood and Bite Marks

by Blair_Chandaza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Chandaza/pseuds/Blair_Chandaza
Summary: Kakuzu's starting to get fed up with Hidan's flirtatious antics.
Relationships: Deidara & Hidan (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. bit off more than he could chew

* * *

Dragging his nails across the bed to fist the sheets at the pain on his back, Hidan threw his head back with a low moan. This wasn’t an uncommon noise in their apartment, but his roommate Kakuzu really wished it would happen a little _less_ frequently. It was bad enough when the rattling and banging of the zealots headboard would make its presence known day or night. 

Sighing in irritation when the pitch of Hidan’s moaning just kept climbing, he got up to go smack the door. “Hidan, I don’t care how good your hole feels, shut your whore mouth before we get a noise complaint!” Hearing a muffled “Go shove it ‘Kuzu” in response, he returned to his spot on the couch, reopening his book. Hidan was well aware he’d barge in if it continued. 

\--

Hidan rolled back over to tap the snoozing blond who was half on top of him.’Hn, Dei c’mon man. It’s like 4 in the afternoon. Isn’t Sasori gonna be off work soon?’

One blue eye cracking open at the mention of the redhead’s name, Deidara slowly stretched out and sat up. “Ugh yea, he will. I guess….damn where are my clothes?’ His pants had been hastily discarded with the rest of their clothes as they’d gotten busy. So finding them again was difficult in the semi darkness of Hidan’s room. Rolling off the bed, Hidan flipped the light switch on, making his way to the closet to grab some clothes for both of them. Tossing him a light grey shirt and faded jeans, Hidan waved away Deidara’s protests. “I’ll just throw your stuff in the laundry and you can come pick it up tomorrow.” 

Catching the offered clothes easily, he pulled them on, grabbing the brush on the table to look a little more presentable. He didn’t exactly want to give away what they’d been doing. Facing the full length mirror, he went to brush it up into his standard ponytail, groaning at the red and purple marks across the side of his neck. “Hidan damn it, you fucking bit me!”

Poking his head out of the bathroom, Hidan looked over at what the artist was talking about, whistling lowly as Dei ran his fingers gently over them. “Do you think he’s gonna notice?” The glare that was directed at him made him duck back in the bathroom before the brush was lobbed at his head. 

“Yes! Definitely, since I wear my hair up most of the time!” Huffing, Deidara grabbed his jacket from the chair, yanking open the room door with more force than necessary. 

Using a pullover from the laundry as some kind of cover for his bare chest, Hidan ran after his companion. Passing Kakuzu in the living room, he gave the older man a sly smirk and waved. 

“Didn’t think you were having company, Hidan.” Green eyes tracked his movements to the door as the zealot hung off the frame to watch Deidara dial Sasori’s number on his cell. 

Flipping him off was almost a habit, not wholly in the mood for Kakuzu's smart ass remarks about who he slept with. "Last I checked it wasn't your business, 'Kuzu." he replied, shutting the door as Deidara waved at him. 

“Oh I don’t so much care about  _ who  _ as  _ what _ .” The implications hung from his statement, Hidan’s fist clenching around the door handle. “You’re not my father, you’re not my partner, so shove your pretentious ideas up your ass, and just stay in your room next time!” he hissed. 

This was why they didn’t do anything together, Kakuzu’s disdain for basically everything he did was apparent, and he never failed to make a dig at it when Hidan had company. In the 4 years they’d lived together, it had gotten a bit better but it was times like this that he really considered just going to Deidara’s. Regardless of the risks. 


	2. writhe and choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori's reaction over Hidan's bite goes as well as Dei expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: sasori's refusing to listen rationally to deidara here.   
> also choke safely. Side of the throat, don't press the front! take it slow.

Deidara sighed, looking at his neck again in the visor mirror. 

"I thought we had a deal, brat."

Sasori was gripping the wheel harder than normal, staring deadpan at the road ahead of them. 

The blond winced at his tone, closing the mirror, "Danna, I said I was sorry. Hidan got carried away-"

"Then you stop seeing him, simple as that."

The knot in Deidara's stomach tightened. "Sasori, it's not as simple as that..." Pulling into the parking spot at the apartment, Sasori let out a deep breath.

"It is actually, funny enough. You're doing something with him that I don't like. So you stop. End of discussion."

He locked the car, not looking back to see if Deidara was following him inside. 

“I’m not just going to shut off Hidan because you’re being a possessive ass, hn.” 

Deidara walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and placing it on the bruised bite. 

“Oh I’m the one being possessive? We haven’t seen each other all week. Then you leave for a weekend, and come back with bites and hickeys. How did you  _ think I’d feel?!”  _ Sasori snarled at him. 

Scratching at the fabric of his pants, Dei moved to get closer, looking down at the redhead. “Pissed, surly. I told him that. I wasn’t happy about it either.” he pouted when the fury pouring from his partner didn’t lessen. “Sasori-danna, I said…”

\--

‘Sorry, feel free to  _ repeat that. _ ’ Sasori’s voice was like ice as his fingers squeezed the sides of his neck. A pathetic whimper clawed its way out of his throat as he felt Sasori’s weight on top of him. Not that the other was heavy in any particular regard but damn if having his knee directly into his ribs made for a convenient lack of air.

The redhead was still angry, he didn’t fault him, Hidan’s actions had  _ definitely  _ been directly against the rules of their little...arrangement which the zealot was well aware of.Repentance was due, but how would this change their dynamic? “My darling troublesome brat.”

Teeth sharper than Hidan's latched into the other side of his neck, worrying deep. A spasm rocked Deidara’s body, trying to lift the elder off him. “S-sasori, I’m...oh f-fuck~” Lips stained dark, Sasori lifted up, and smirked at the mark he’d left. It sure as hell wouldn’t fade anytime soon. “Sorry...hm.” A contented huff was the only reply as he watched the blond under him lose consciousness.

\-- 

“Okay so how is it that you manage to come back from your class covered in dust and glaze?” Sasori questioned as Deidara slid into the passenger seat. 

“Very particularly to annoy you, hm.” Flicking the potter in the forehead, he pulled out from the parking lot, “Did you have anywhere you wanted to go?” Dei considered it, tapping his fingers on the door, “Hm, no wherever you want to go is fine.” 

_ Ding, ding! _

The text notification was loud, and he tensed up, reaching for his pocket to look at the message.

“It’s Hidan. He wants to come over.”


	3. the liquid goes down smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this has a plot. I just like Hidan pissing off Kakuzu.

The red light they stopped at gave Sasori enough time to think.

“Have him meet us at Hannigans.”  
It wasn’t that he particularly cared whether the brat hung out with the vermin but it was extremely unusual for him to insert himself into their lives.  
 _Bwoop_  
The text went out.  
“Do you think he knows you’ve sent him to a pub?”  
The barking laugh that came from him startled Deidara. “He’d better, kid’s a bartender, or did he not tell you what locals he frequents?”  
Dei almost looked hurt, leaning back in the seat. “It’s not like we _have_ that much time , hm, danna?”  
Sasori gave him a once over and sighed. “You have as much time as you ask for. Let’s go get cleaned up, I’m not going out with you looking like a dusted tree.”  
\--

The text back was fast. _Too_ fast.  
Groaning as he opened his messages, Hidan flipped his phone face down on his bed. “Damn it Sasori.”   
Hannigans was actually one of his part time bartending jobs. It hadn’t been in a few months because they’d recently hired more full time bartenders and servers. But it was no coincidence that the redhead had chosen that pub. He’d be forced to be pleasant and proper since he was well known. Which meant half of his wardrobe was out.  
Gritting his teeth in irritation, he sent a reply and started to strip for a shower. He half considered bringing his phone in to take some pics and tease Dei but thought better of it. If they were together and Sasori saw those, he’d probably run him through at the bar. Kami forbid he wanted to keep his organs intact tonight.  
Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he hastily combed his hair back, tussling it a little on the sides.

  
A knock at the door made him look back. “Come in.”  
Kakuzu was dressed nicer than usual. Most of the time he was dressed in darker casual clothes to lounge in. But this was….a different kind of casual. Hidan found himself turning around fully to get a better look, not bothering to hide his interest.  
“You going out?”  
The question made him meet his roommate in the eyes. "Out to Hannigans with Sasori and Deidara.”  
The silence that met his answer made him swallow. “Where are you headed?” If it was one thing the zealot hated it was the quiet. It made him anxious. Especially from the man who never seemed to lack an opinion on   
his comings and goings.  
“Going to eat with Pein and Kisame.” Hidan’s brow rose, Kakuzu’s coworkers were definitely not what he’d call social. Then again neither was Kakuzu.  
Turning back to his mirror, Hidan dropped the towel that had been hanging around his hips. The room was chilly and he needed to hurry and dress or he’d be late.  
The loud sigh that met the drop made him smile. Well at least he could have some fun pissing the miser off. “You’re a damn child, Hidan. I have no idea what Deidara sees in you.”  
Pulling his shirt over his head, he threw Kakuzu a smirk “Fun you old bastard. Something you apparently lack.”  
He had half a second to register the glint of something deeper than just irritation before Kakuzu lunged and wrapped a hand around his throat.  
“You have no idea what _fun_ I can have, you damn tease.”


	4. sweet on my lips

His brain was short circuiting big time. Fuck this was _bad._

Hidan had to stop from squirming under Kakuzu, focusing instead on breathing steadily against the hand squeezing the sides of his throat. 

“I’m sure you can show me sometime, hm ‘Kuzu.” Hell he was fighting to keep his voice even, trying not to betray the excitement he was feeling at the weight on top of him. He’d love nothing more than to go noodle limp. But damn if he didn’t have a date to keep. 

He wrapped his fingers around the mans wrist, digging his nails in, his smile going wider. 

Kakuzu bent his head closer to the smaller man’s ear. “You were the one with your bare ass in front of me. So you seem to be looking for some kind of fun, am I wrong?”

Flexing his shoulders, Hidan pushed up, snarling at the pressure keeping him down with little struggle. “Not with you tonight, old man. I’m all booked up.”

Ok so the teeth sinking into his neck was a shock. Figures his mouth would get him into trouble. Trying to recoil made Kakuzu bite deeper. He hummed at the wet feeling dripping down to his shirt. 

At this point his chest felt like it would explode from his heart hammering away.   
Dei was good in bed, but he was never terribly aggressive, and neither were any of the girls Hidan brought home. Which was a damn shame because this feeling was euphoric. 

The lick over the bite made him shiver.   
“If we didn’t _both_ have prior appointments, I’d show you how booked you can be.” Kakuzu let him go, giving him a pointed stare. 

Pushing off the counter, tenderly prodding the bite that was cooling down, Hidan flushed. “Yes exactly, prior appointments that I’m sure will be thrilled to hear how I got ravaged by my roommate. And the patrons will see. So _thanks_ for that, asshole.” 

Kakuzu snorted, “The patrons won’t say shit. At least not to your face.” He walked back to the doorway. “Finish up, I’m leaving in 10 minutes.”

Watching him leave, Hidan picked his pants off the counter, shoving his legs into them. “You owe me another shirt, ‘Kuzu!” he yelled. 

9 minutes later, Hidan was leaning against the car, waiting for the man impatiently. “I know you’re old, but have you heard of this thing called being on time!” Hidan threw his hands up. The jingle of keys had him rolling his eyes. 

The smack to his head was a tad much, making his neck throb. “ _Honestly_ ” Pulling out of the drive, he rolled down the window, watching the sun fall below the horizon. “Asshole,” he muttered. There was little hope of how well this would go down now. 

\--

Hannigans was just starting to get its regular patrons when Deidara and Sasori rolled in. 

“Do you think he’ll be late?” Sasori noticed his partner scanning the tables for the silver haired vermin. 

A buzz in his pocket made him look at his phone. 

‘Aha.’ Well if that wasn’t just the most _convenient_ occurrence of the night.

Sasori gave Dei a reassuring nod,”Oh he'll be here. His...host will make sure of that.” If he noticed the strange look the blond gave him, he didn’t react.

Tossing a tip to the bartender as they passed, Sasori sat an empty table, dragging Dei into his lap. “Do you want to eat, brat, or are we going straight for the alcohol?” Hell alcohol might make this easier to deal with. 

Deidara waved a server over. “Two Long Islands, and a basket of fries, please hn.” The girl, Cassandra, nodded retreating to the kitchen in the back. She bumped shoulders with a man in blue Hawaiian on the way there, apologizing as she turned around. “Sorry, sir.” The man smiled, “Not a problem, it’s hard to see in here. I’m just meeting my colleagues for dinner, but they don’t seem to be here yet.” 

Dei snapped back to Sasori when the man kicked him in the shin, “ _Yes_ , danna?” Sasori smirked and nodded toward the doors, “They’re here.” Blond hair whipped the artist in the face as Dei turned to look. “Wha…oh my Kami.”


	5. magnetism of the explosive variety

c5: magnetism of the explosive variety

Hidan squinted against the low lights. Really his only complaint about this place was the shit lighting. Great atmosphere but if tables weren’t predetermined it was hard to get to  _ anything _ . “At least they’re easy to find…”He muttered, breaking away from Kakuzu. 

Throwing a 10 on the counter, he pointed over to the vodka bottles lined up. After receiving his, and signing a tab, he ambled over to the table the redhead and blond were at. “Well well well, here we are you fuckers, awful nice of you to pick a place that already knows what I like.” Sitting across from the couple, he took a swig of the bottle. Hell it was a nice burn. 

“Nice little mark you have there, who gave it to you, hm?” The smile faltered a little at Deidara’s question. Really,  _ that’s  _ the first thing you ask? Damn subtlety. He waved the question off, “Nobody important, how’s classes going for you this week?”  _ Liar. _

All his attention was on the man in Sasori’s lap, but he could feel the puppeteers eyes on his neck. The fucker  _ knew  _ who did this to him. Hell Kakuzu was still in the pub, apparently Kisame and Pein were having dinner there also, how damn convenient.

As he knew the blond would, mentioning his work sent him into a frenzy of explanations about the different clay's and glazes they were using on this new assignment. “...we have some pieces being fired that’ll be done in a few days.” A pleasant lull came as the food and drinks arrived. Hidan’s bottle was a quarter gone. 

Sasori eyed him calmly across his glass. It was hard to not bring Deidara closer to him when Hidan’s hand came across the table. “So you want to come by the house, hm Hidan?” 

The white knuckled grip the zealot had on his alcohol didn’t go unnoticed. A tight smile flashed, “If that’s alright with you Sasori, of course. I’m aware you’re not fond of me.”

Ha, fond was an understatement. He loosed his grip from around Dei’s waist. “You’re engaged with my partner, I’m not fond of sharing, no. But it’s less of a headache to tolerate you.” Dei smacked his arm, “Sasori, be nice hm?”

\-- 

Kakuzu watched his roommate walk over to Sasori and Deidara, interest peaking as Sasori met his gaze and nodded. A clap on his shoulder made him turn, “Kakuzu there you are!” Kisame’s voice was loud, the man standing a few inches even over him.

Craning his head up, he met the man’s smile. “Good to see you Kisa. Have you seen Pein yet?” After the words left his mouth, he saw a flash of orange to Kisame’s left.    
“Kisame, Kakuzu, glad you could both make it.” They nodded, “Pein-sama.”It wasn't often they met outside the office, maybe a few times a month, but it was nice to not have to be fake. Everyone in the upper echelons genuinely liked Pein. Even if he could be a hard ass about deadlines. 

“How’s marketing going, Kuzu?” Kisame prodded, sliding in on his right. He laughed at the question. “Hell since the months started, people are being tight asses, so it’s going up and down as usual. They can never make up their minds.” 

If he was being honest, his attention was only half on there conversation. He still had eyes on Hidan, who was making an absolute fool of himself. Half into his bottle and quickly approaching not giving a shit about the impression he was making on Sasori. Not that he cared anyways, but it was worth being a little more collected.

The bared teeth and twitchy hands had him on edge. He was being sloppy, which was exactly the wrong thing to be doing if he had a hope of getting into their bed. 

“So where’s Itachi tonight, Kisa? Isn’t he usually attached to you? Or is he sleeping off his week of working doubles back to back?” Kisame scoffed. “You’re not wrong Kakuzu, but no-apparently he had some family thing with his brother he couldn’t miss.” Pein’s eyes rolled, “I swear all I hear from him is ‘Sasuke this, Sasuke that’ like man, will you shut it and go lay the hell down.” The ginger threw a stack of papers on the wood top, “Speaking of things completely unrelated to our conversation, I need you two to sign these for a new deal I have in the works.” 

Both of them groaned, because  _ of course  _ a meet-up outside work would still somehow involve working. “How about we take this home? I can get it back to you Monday. We came up here to relax Pein, not fill out more bloody paperwork. You shove enough of that at me.” Kisame said, flipping the packet over. 

Pein sighed, “Fine, just bring it to Konan before Monday night.” 

Kakuzu moved his to the side, grabbing a handful of chips from the center of the table. “Are we going to order actual food now? This isn’t filling me up.” The smells coming from the other tables made him salivate. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen at the bar

With a kiss on the cheek and a quiet whisper in his ear, Sasori left Deidara and Hidan alone.

  
The blond leaned forward, grabbing Hidan’s wrists, “You’re making a mess out of this you idiot.”  
They didn’t really drink together anymore for a reason, he’d seen Hidan wasted far too many times.  
Looking amused at his irritation, Hidan pushed the bottle forward, “Smell it then.”  
Hell he’d go one farther. Picking up the bottle, Deidara took a drink, setting it down incredulously, “It’s water.”  
Taking the bottle back, Hidan grinned. “ You think Id willingly look stupid in front of the man more than willing to separate my head from my body?” It wasn’t like Sasori’d do it….hopefully. He could be a little demented when he wanted. But no, that wasn’t the point. “You think I haven't seen the way he's holding you, or your neck? The man’s got a possessive streak a mile wide.” It was true, he’d worn his hair up at Sasori’s request, showing off his bites, one healing better than the other.  
Dei huffed, “Really, you’re going to lecture me, Mr. Masochist? Seems like you went and got the same treatment! Remember that you came to me to join us.” Throwing Hidan a disgusted look, he pushed away from the table.  
Shocked, Hidan tried to grab him, “Dei, the fuck, no it wasn’t like-”  
Sasori stepped back over, “Hm, what’d I miss?” Grabbing his partner's hand, Dei turned his back to the man at the table. “I’m not feeling so well, hm, danna-let’s go home.”  
\--  
Dazed, Hidan’s forehead hit the table with a thump. Well that wasn’t how it was supposed to go.  
 _Home._  
Dear Kami, he wanted to destroy something. With his eyesight growing blurry, he grabbed the neck of the bottle so hard his knuckles turned white and threw it off the table.  
Shouts of indignation followed him as he walked up to the bar. “Give me the black label.”  
The bartender, Kenma, gave him a worried look, passing him a bottle that looked like it was full of ink.  
Perfect, he had wanted something to burn him from the inside.  
Sauntering over to Kakuzu’s table he tore the cork out with his teeth, spitting it somewhere over to his left. The whole table went silent as he approached, draping himself over the back of his roommates chair.  
“‘Scuse me, I’d like to borrow Kakuzu if you don’t mind.” Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Hidan leaned in close, hair brushing his ear. “We need-”  
“Why don’t you join us, Hidan.” Pein interjected, waving to the space next to Kakuzu. Kisame pushed the half empty basket of chips towards him, grinning. Pushing silver hair out of his eyes, Hidan smirked, “Well since my company ditched me for tonight, why the hell not.” Vaulting over the back of the chair, he practically landed in his Kakuzu’s lap, sticking the bottle between his thighs. Missing the eyeroll Kakuzu made, he turned off his phone and leaned forward, grabbing a couple of chips.  
Pushing him off, Kakuzu looked at the text that had just popped up.

**Akasuna: _He’s yours for tonight. Brat’s angry that he’s marked. Didn’t think we were so alike._**

His scars pulled as he smirked. Tucking the device back in his pocket, he leaned back. Hidan put back another shot of the liquor and Kisame poured more. Tonight might be a little more fun after all.  
\--  
Two hours had passed. Or at least that’s what they were telling him. His head was definitely in Kakuzu’s lap, one hand playing with his hair, the other feeding him slices of tuna.  
“It’s getting late, we should go.” There was a large disconnect between them getting up and Kakuzu paying for his drinks and when they got to the apartment door.  
Keys turning in the lock and a hand on his back, pushing him inside.  
 _We’re home._


	7. in the bed our sheets turn red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the bed is made.

Kakuzu locked the door behind him, pocketing the keys. Watching Hidan lean on the wall of the entryway, he brushed his hand over the bite he'd left. “Kuzu, we home?”   
Fuck, the man's voice was that perfect breathy whine he’d hear late at night. He hummed confirmation, picking him up to carry him to his bedroom. 

Despite how much he’d spent on the majority of the apartment's furnishings, his bed was actually incredibly comfortable. He didn’t need back pain and restless nights after all. Upon laying down on the mattress, Hidan immediately clung to his main pillow, burying his face into it.

If he wasn’t paying more attention to the man's current abundance of clothing, he’d find it cute. “Hidan, look at me.” Violet eyes opened a crack, glaring at him. “Fuck do ya want, I’m sleepin ‘ere.”   
Kakuzu leaned over, smiling at him in a way that made a chill race up Hidan’s neck. “Oh you are, hm? In my bed, really?” 

Rising up onto his forearms, Hidan tried to roll back which just gave Kakuzu room to move forward onto the bed in front of him. “Fucker, what gave you the idea that I wanted-” 

Kakuzu gripped him by the shirt, his other hand pressing against the small of his back. There was nowhere else to go, suspended on his knees like this. His pulse felt like fire, racing through his veins as Kakuzu’s tongue licked the bite mark he’d made earlier that night. 

He shivered involuntarily, though the internal ranting at his current predicament seemed to quiet the longer he was held nearly weightless. Had Kakuzu always been this strong?

‘ _Fuck, I don’t do this kinda shit, Dei’s gonna be so pissed at me. If the bastard would just let go...ohhh...yea right there.’_

His back hit the sheets again, He’d dug his nails in the man’s chest to get some kind of stability. “If only it was this easy to silence you all the time.” Kakuzu mused, taking his own shirt off. Hidan stared at the expanse of remarkably hairless chest in front of him. Usually _he_ was the one shedding most of his clothing around their apartment, something he’d been chastised for numerous times.   
But damn, he had a better body than him. Even with scars that matched the ones on his face, he was toned. He was interrupted in his study by fingers guiding his chin back to emerald eyes. “Take them off.”

The tone of the command made Hidan jerk his head away, bristling, “Fucking make me, Kuzu. I’m not your whimpering bitch.” The same unearthly flash came to Kakuzu’s eyes before he pinned Hidan’s hips down roughly, straddling him. “You seemed pretty eager to flash your ass to me earlier, so why don’t you put your money where you mouth is, little _bitch._ ”

Hidan’s retort died on his lips as the buttons on his pants were undone. This wasn’t the gentle playing and kissing he and Dei did. Fucking hell, he was usually on top for the whole clothes removing scenario. Body burning with a blush, he wiggled his hips, assisting in the removal as much as he could. 

“There we go.” Kakuzu purred, stroking the inside of his thighs.

_Motherfucking Kami._

He bit his knuckles against the moan that rose in his chest. If Kakuzu was going to be this damn tortuous about getting him off, he might as well do it himself. Twining his finger into Kakuzu’s hair, he jerked him up. “You want my mouth? Come and get it, bastard.”

\--

Beep, beep. BEEP, BEEP! BEEEEE-

_Oh fuck this._

Hidan waved his arm around toward the source of the noise, grinding against the already pounding headache he’d woken with. Aha there it was. He slapped at the alarm clock and squinted at the red numbers. Damn, it was 10am. Onnn..Saturday? Scrubbing his face, he sat up and stretched, leg coming in contact with something warm.

  
Freezing, he looked to his left, “Ah, shit.” That was definitely Kakuzu. Half naked in...his own bed. Which was an odd thing for him to be seeing. 

When the fuck had he gotten home. 

What the fuck had he done. 

_With Kakuzu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written explicit scenes in a while. Lemme warm up. Comments appreciated.


	8. the eggs get no appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath with bonus eggs!

After getting out of bed, careful not to wake its sleeping inhabitant, his first thought was take a damn hot shower. Every movement ached as he gathered up his clothes and it all reeked of sex.

The former wasn’t so surprising but he thrust the latter straight into the abyss where it belonged. There was  _ no way  _ he’d had sex with Kakuzu and just not remembered. 

He hoped.

Post shower, he felt a little better, giving his gray hair a ruffle, sticking his tongue out at himself in the mirror. His reflection gazed back, taking in the multitude of bruises and less severe bites to his chest and collarbone.  _ Fuck. _ Turning away, he pulled his shirt over his head to cover up the evidence. 

The sun was already coming in through the kitchen windows as he sat down at the kitchen counter. Phantom fingers on his shoulders made him jerk away. Looking back towards Kakuzu’s room he noticed the man standing in the doorway watching him. 

“Hm. Morning, Hidan. Sleep well?”

Hidan’s lip curled into a snarl as he got to his feet, hand raised to hit Kakuzu across the face. Kakuzu stepped forward to meet him, fingers curling around his wrist as he dragged it back down. He stared expectantly for the answer as violet eyes glared back at him. “How the  _ fuck  _ do you think I slept you asshole?” 

“Like the dead, afterall you expended a  _ lot  _ of energy.” 

Jerking his hand back, Hidan flushed red, sitting back down on his seat. “Just fucking cook will ya?” Chuckling at the reaction, Kakuzu opened the fridge and peered inside to see what they had left. Since it was only Saturday they hadn’t been paid yet and supplies were running low. 

Settling for eggs, he grabbed the carton and frying pan and turned on the burner. 

“So you’re in denial of what you did.”

“ _ I  _ did?! Yea, because getting wasted and sleeping with you was completely  _ one-sided _ .” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. Ugh. Well he’d admitted that they’d slept together. 

“No, not one-sided. You certainly didn’t  _ stop  _ me though, now did you?”

Hissing in frustration, Hidan clicked his tongue, snatching the plate and fork Kakuzu pushed toward him. 

“You still should have at least _asked._ Sweet Kami, I don’t even remember what we did. Please tell me you didn’t tell Pein and Kisame what you were going to do with me.” Kakuzu grabbed the fork, spinning it between his fingers. “No, only Sasori knows about what we did.”

_ Sasori knows. _

Hidan swore his heart stopped at that . Choking on his previous mouthful, he stared at Kakuzu incredulously. “I’m fucking sorry, he  _ what! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is actually the first piece where I try to make them get together. We'll see how it works.


End file.
